Hockey Bag Blues
Hockey Bag Blues is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pucky gets stuck in his smelly hockey bag. Roles Starring *Pucky Featuring *Lumpy *The Mole Apearances *Fungus *Hoppy *Truffles Plot After a big hockey game, the players head into their changing rooms. Pucky comes to his locker next to The Mole's and zips open his hockey bag, disturbed by the foul odor coming out. He takes off his hockey gear and puts them in the bag. Then he searches the bag for an air freshener. All of a sudden, Lumpy barges in the room and pushes Pucky into his bag. The Mole then closes Pucky's bag instead of his own. Trapped inside with the horrible smell, Pucky tries to get out. However, the hockey sticks tied to his hands prevent him from reaching the zipper. As he struggles, he tumbles next to Lumpy's hockey bag. As the two bags look fairly identical, Lumpy grabs the bag with Pucky inside. He zips it open, giving Pucky a chance to breath. Unfortunately, Lumpy drops his skates in and unknowingly pierces Pucky. Before he could scream, Lumpy drops his stinky hockey gear on the beaver and zips the bag closed again. Pucky desperately searches for an air freshener until finding a can of it underneath some clothes. However, the can was empty. Lumpy drags the bag and exits the hockey arena, hitting Pucky with the door. As he continues dragging it across the street, Pucky gets pierced by rocks and shattered glass that gets caught underneath the bag. Finally, Lumpy makes it to a laundromat, where he plans to wash his clothes. To save time, he simply puts the whole bag in a washing machine. Pucky now wants to get out so bad that he rips one of his hockey sticks through the bag and impales Lumpy, then slices him in half. A coin falls out of Lumpy's hand and into the washing machine's coin slot, then Lumpy's hand closes the machines door. Pucky finally gets out of the bag, but soon the spin cycle grinds him. Later, The Mole approaches the waching machine and takes out the clothes, thinking they were his own. Everything inside the washing machine has become red from Pucky's blood. The Mole picks up a hockey stick with Pucky's arm still tied to it. Before the episode ends, the stick snaps in half. Moral "Let the cat out of the bag!" Deaths #Lumpy is sliced in half by Pucky's hockey stick. #Pucky is grinded by the washing machine. Trivia *Truffles, Hoppy, and Fungus were briefly seen in the change room. Fungus was seen smelling his hockey bag, which presumably smelled bad. *Hippy was originally going to be in this episode until it was decided Lumpy was more fitting. *Pucky's death is similar to Cub's death in From Hero to Eternity. *The only difference between Lumpy and Pucky's hockey bags was that the latter's had a red maple leaf on it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes